What If?
by Scarpaw
Summary: Follow Madeline Finch, Jordan Reich, and Zak Saturday as they get thrown into a world of danger, secrets, and animals they thought didn't exist. Story of what would happen if Zak didn't know the truth about his parents. AU
1. Meet The Trio

Yes, another Secret Saturday Story by Scarpaw! This is basically my idea of how Zak's life and the series would be if Zak hadn't known his parents were cryptozoologists! So, yeah, read the story...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 1**

"Jordan Reich, get back here young man!" A woman yowled furiously from down a hallway in a school. Said offender didn't hesitate in his running until he slid around a corner, slipping into an empty classroom.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jordan exclaimed, hitting fists with another boy his age.

Jordan Reich was an eleven year old boy with dark brown hair and mischievous storm gray eyes. He was a healthy tan color, and didn't seem out of breath by his run. He was of German heritage and had two other friends that made their rowdy trio. He wore a forest green long sleeve shirt with dark ocean blue pants and black dress shoes. His parents were famous herpetologists.

Jordan's friend in the room was none other than one Zak Saturday. Zak Saturday was also an eleven year old boy, and he stood at the same height as Jordan. He had messy, unruly black hair, with a little five pointed star of messy white hair in the front, with coal black eyes. Zak was of mixed heritage, his mother American, father African-American. He was the second one of the rowdy trio. He wore yellow pants with black dress shoes and an orange long-sleeve shirt that had black sleeves and a black color with a gray 'S' on the front. His parents were zoologists.

"Totally!" Zak agreed, just as the door swung open, slamming against the wall. Both boys jumped, fearing they had been caught. Instead, they looked upon a surprised girl.

"Oh, so this is where you two were." She realized in an indifferent tone. "I should've known it was you who put the cobras in Ms. Hetzel's desk Jordan."

The girl was one Madeline Finch, third member of the rowdy trio. She had long auburn hair that reached close to her waist with complimenting sapphire blue eyes. Madeline also preferred to be called Maddie, reason being that 'Madeline' was too girly for her. Maddie was of French heritage. She wore a black skirt (that her parents made her wear) and a black shirt with a red rose on the front with black heels (that her parents also made her wear). Her parents were famous botanists.

"Shhh Maddie!" Jordan shushed the red head. "Don't let anybody know! For all you could know, it could have been somebody else!" Maddie laughed.

"Sure, sure," Maddie responded, smile of mischievousness. "How many other sons of herpetologists do we have here that have access to live cobras that would actually put one in a teacher's desk?" Jordan laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Right…" He replied trailing off, and Maddie spoke again.

"Zak, guess what you get to do today?" She told the boy happily. Zak immediately groaned. As much as he loved Maddie, being her friend and all, she did get tiring after a while.

"What?" He groaned, fearing the worst.

"Don't worry!" Maddie responded. "Jordan gets to be tortured along with you!" Jordan groaned as well.

"What is it?" He asked, not happy.

"Well," Maddie started, "Both your parents got called off for something, so you guys get to spend some time at my house!" The boys didn't say anything. They were used to this.

You see, Maddie, Zak, and Jordan all went to a special school. The school was one made for kids of scientists, archaeologists, and all the other different studies that had parents flying off constantly for their work from all over the world.

The school offered dorms and such for kids when their parents were gone, but there were kids, such as Zak and them, where they just stayed at friends, because their friends' parents were more than happy to take care of them.

Seeing as Maddie's parents were famous botanists, they were constantly flying off to discover new plant breeds and attend important meetings that were too boring for young eleven year old ladies. Meaning, Maddie was the lucky one that got to take care of the plants while they were gone, with one of her friends' parents there. But, Maddie always had fun with it. Her parents had tons of plants. Maddie herself was aspiring to be a famous botanist as well.

Jordan's parents were also flying off all the time, so Jordan spent the majority of his time with either Zak or Maddie. So, like Maddie's parents, they were always going off as well, only to discover new snakes. Meaning, Jordan had every boy's dream of being left at home with tons of different snakes well-known, kind of known, and not known at all. Or, at least to feed them with parental supervision.

Then there was Zak Saturday, the American boy. Zak's parents were zoologists, or so he was told. He figured they were some type of animal scientists because they gave him this really cool genetically altered Komodo Dragon (which he named Komodo) a few years ago. His parents, like Jordan and Maddie, were always off as well. So, he spent the majority of his time at Maddie's house.

"So we get to water plants all day?" Zak asked. "Great." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Not all day!" She protested. "Only about an hour or so. Then we can do whatever we want. Besides…" Jordan raised his eyebrow.

"Besides…?" He questioned, and Maddie grinned.

"I heard there was going to be a new episode of Weird World tonight." Maddie grinned. "And it just so happens that my parents have a botanists meeting tonight, so they'll be gone well until after the episode is over, so they'll never know any of us watched it." The boys grinned, ecstatic by this.

"Awesome!" They practically shouted, happy.

Their parents all had this 'thing' about any of the three of them watching Weird World. They didn't like it. So, they made sure the kids didn't watch it.

However, the kids always managed to find a way to watch it, getting caught or no…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No offense Maddie," Zak told said girl as they wandered through a green house. "But some of your parents' plants are freaky." Maddie shrugged as she tipped a watering pail over the leaves of what looked to be a pink poinsettia.

"None taken," Maddie replied, and looked over towards Jordan. "Leave Benny alone Jordan!" Jordan jumped and stepped away from the Venus Fly-Trap innocently.

"What? I wasn't doing nothing," Jordan told Maddie innocently. Maddie glared at Jordan, but turned her back on him as she went down the green house aisle watering the plants.

"What's this plant?" Zak asked. He had run ahead of Maddie down the aisle of plants, and was standing in front of a large plant. Maddie skipped down the aisle, breezing over the plants with quick drops of water.

The plant Zak was standing in front of was a huge, mini-tree like plant. Its leaves were a shimmering dark blue, and its trunk was a deep pink that seemed to glow. Maddie glanced at the plant before shrugging.

"No clue." She answered. "Probably one of my parent's scientific experiments. They didn't tell me anything about it per say watering instructions, so we're probably not allowed near it." Zak stared at the plant then looked around the rest of the green house.

"If it's one of your parent's experiments, then why is it in this green house?" He asked, confused. Last time he knew, Maddie's parents kept their plant experimentations in different green houses.

"Probably because of the climate in this one," She replied nonchalantly, continuing down the row of plants. "This one has the climate more of a continent down near the equator, like Africa. So, it's more muggy and warm." Zak nodded, like he understood what Maddie just said, but in reality he didn't have a clue.

Maddie just laughed in response and turned back towards the entrance of the green house.

"Come on," She laughed. "I think we've had enough plants for you two." Zak gratefully nodded and scampered after his friend, while Jordan followed a bit more reluctantly, hands behind his back.

"Jordan," Maddie's voice was like a knife. "Put Benny back."

Zak laughed as Jordan reluctantly put the Venus Fly Trap back. Maddie laughed as well, and from outside the green house Maddie's parents called.

"Madeline!" Her mother called. "We're leaving now! We'll be back after dark! Behave you three!" Maddie nodded.

"Got it mom!" She called back. "Will do!" And after her mom left, she tacked on, "It's Maddie!" but it was too late, they were gone.

"Oh well," Maddie sighed, pausing a moment. Then she smirked.

"It's time for…" She started in an eerie voice before finishing with:

"_Weird World!_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

So yeah, that's the first chapter. The second should hopefully be up soon. And, yes, Maddie did name the Venus Fly Trap Benny.

Please Read and Review and Tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	2. A Cry In The Night

Wow, a quick update! ^_^. To be honest, I published this quickly so it'd have as many chapters as my other in progress Secret Saturday stories had. That way, I'd be able to update them together! n.n Shallow am I yes. Please, just read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 2**

"Shh, quiet!"

"Hey watch it!"

"Stop standing on my foot!"

"I'll smack you both if you don't shut up!" Both of the boys shut their mouths. Maddie let out a small smile- that always got them to stop squabbling.

"Yes Maddie." They responded, and Maddie turned her head and kept creeping down the hall as fast as she could. While her head was turned the boys stuck their tongues out at her. Maddie didn't notice, and if she did, she gave no heed.

"Here's where things get complicated," Maddie told the boys. She was standing in the hallway, looking at seemingly thin air. Jordan and Zak peered over her shoulder.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"There's nothing there!" Jordan protested. He made to move past Maddie, but she flung out her arm.

"Watch," Maddie said, and pulled something out of her skirt pocket. It was a compact, something Maddie _never_ carried compacts with her unless she could help it.

She opened the compact, revealing a mirror and blush and a brush thing that you used to put the blush on. Maddie ignored the brush, and blew the blush out into the air.

Almost immediately, red lasers showed themselves, coated thinly by Maddie's blush.

"See," Maddie pointed. "Apparently they don't want us watching our show." But Maddie had a smirk on her face, proving to Zak that she had an idea on how to get past the laser beams.

"You have an idea?" Zak asked, and Maddie nodded.

"Mirrors aren't only for the vain," She smirked, placing said mirror in the way of the laser beam. The laser was deflected, and Maddie halted Jordan before he could move.

"I'll go first," She said, "To show you guys the ropes. Then I'll slide the mirror back. We can't go all at one time." And with that said, before Zak or Jordan could protest, Maddie was slowly maneuvering her way through the lasers, every so often blowing more blush into the air.

Finally, Maddie had made it through the lasers, and she knelt, giving the compact a forceful push under the lasers whilst it was still open. Jordan grabbed the mirror next, and slowly made his way through. Once he was through, he pushed the mirror back to Zak, who made record time in crossing over.

"Alright, we're almost home free!" Maddie cheered. "Just one more leg to go!" Jordan cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Leg?" He asked. "What leg? I don't see a leg!" Maddie sighed and grabbed his arm and started down the hall, running while dragging Jordan. Zak started running as well, just starting in time to avoid getting shot at by actual lasers.

"Lasers?!" He yelped. "Why real lasers?!" Maddie shrugged her shoulders and kept booking her way down the hall.

"Sharp right!" Maddie yelled, putting on the brakes and turning right into another hallway, stopping. She waited for Zak to turn the corner, and grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"We're safe now." Maddie told them, releasing Zak's shoulder and Jordan's arm. "Just in this next room." And she turned the corner and threw open a door.

Once they were safely in the room, Maddie shut the door and turned the lock.

"What was that?!" Zak exclaimed, tossing his arms in the air. Maddie shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Maddie replied honestly. "All I know is that one day I tried coming here and all these defense systems were online. I didn't even know we had these defense systems before that."

"Oh well," Jordan sighed, throwing himself to the floor. "Why did we have to come all the way out here anyways? Isn't there a TV you have access to that doesn't include putting ourselves in danger?" Maddie nodded.

"There is," Maddie replied, turning the TV in the room on and grabbing the remote as she flipped the lights on. "It's just that my parent's haven't blocked _Weird World_ on this one yet." The boys smirked. Maddie was just too good.

"So, now," Maddie said with an evil grin on her face. "Let us begin the watching of _Weird World!_" She cackled evilly and the boys laughed.

Maddie was a great actress when she wanted to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She was just pulling her compact back out after another thrilling episode of _Weird World_ when it started. The episode had been on Basilisks and how to neutralize the venom with an antidote made out of some rare plant that seemed oddly familiar.

The alarm had started blaring, causing Maddie, Jordan, and Zak to freeze in their places.

"The alarm!" Maddie's eyes were wide, and the compact fell from her hand, mirror shattering. "Somebody's trying to break in!"

And Maddie was off like a shot, running through the beams, leaving Jordan and Zak behind, blinking confusedly before running after Maddie themselves.

"Wait for us!" Zak called, sliding around the corner, nearly hitting a wall in his haste to catch up with said girl.

Jordan, unfortunately, _**did**_ hit the wall, taking Zak into it with him. Maddie stopped at this, and tapped her foot impatiently. Once they were up and next to them, she started running again, albeit a slower pace so the boys could keep up with her.

"Where are we going?" Zak asked her, neither boy out of breath as they kept up with the red head.

"The green house!" Maddie replied instantaneously, taking another sharp turn. This time, the boys stayed on their feet, running faster to catch up with the red head.

"What?!" Zak yelped. "Why?! Shouldn't we be getting out of here?" Maddie shook her head as she bolted to a dead stop in front of one of the green house doors. She started typing on the keypad by the door, speaking.

"Initiate Shut Down." Maddie said. "Lockdown Green Houses A-01 through A-15. Intruder in the house. Lockdown Green Houses A-01 through A-15." Maddie slammed her foot into the middle of the closing Green House door, and motioned for Jordan and Zak to go in.

"Go in!" She hissed, and Zak moved, helping her keep it open.

"You first Jordan," Maddie told him, and Jordan nodded, darting through the door, Zak slipping through next, and Maddie coming through just as the door slammed shut.

"Why are we here?" Zak asked, but Maddie shook her head, and picked up the green house phone.

"Dial 9-1-1," She said to the phone, the beeping of numbers commencing immediately. Maddie then picked up a clipboard, and started running down the aisles, checking things off here and there.

It was then Jordan and Zak noticed how desecrated the green house looked. It looked like somebody was looking for something and threw a fight when they couldn't find it.

"_9-1-1, what is your emergency?"_ The voice came through the phone, and Maddie was back at the phone in an instant.

"Hello, my name is Madeline Finch," Maddie said to the phone, oddly calm. "I'm currently home alone with my friends Zak Saturday and Jordan Reich and somebody has broken into my house. I live at 5092 RoseWater Lane. Please send help. Goodbye." And Maddie hung up the phone just as quickly and was back to running up and down aisles, checking things off the clipboard.

"What are you doing?" Zak asked as Maddie ran past him.

"Taking inventory!" She shouted back. "If somebody broke in, it'd obviously be for one of the plants! That's the only thing of wor- ahhh!"

But, whatever else she was going to say was cut off by her scream.

"Maddie!" Zak shouted, and made to run down to where she had been, but Jordan grabbed his arm.

"No!" Jordan told him. "We don't want to go to!" Zak looked at Jordan hurt.

"But we can't just leave her with whatever is down there!" He protested, tugging at his friends grip but it was no use- it was just too strong.

"I know!" Jordan reassured Zak. "We just need a plan first!" Zak stopped struggling, and nodded.

"Alright." Zak said. "Then let's get started."

And the planning began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there was the second chapter of **What If?** I hope you guys liked it!

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	3. Protector's Reward

I'm happy that everybody has liked the past two chapters of **What If?** It pleases me to no end, and I'm glad that I'm being told that I'm keeping Zak in character in this story. Please read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 3**

"What do you want with me?" Maddie was doing her best to stay strong, but she knew her façade was faltering. The man was surely able to tell she was scared out of her wits by now.

She had been running down an aisle in the green house. Making sure all the plants were there when she had run into the man. The man had surprised her, seeing as she hadn't expected anybody to be in the green house besides her, Zak, and Jordan. Well… not in this green house, anyways. She had expected the intruder to be in one of the green houses, anyways.

The man, seeing her clipboard, had automatically assumed she knew what he would be looking for, and pointed a strange weapon on his wrist at her and told her to help or else.

She had refused, said no, and the man went and it looked like he had shot at her, so she screamed, but he didn't shoot at her at all. It had been a scare tactic. And it had worked on her.

The man was more than likely a mercenary, Maddie assumed, as by his outfit as well as his mask. He wore a yellow mask that covered his whole face, and it had a weird crack on it for some reason.

"You are going to find something for me, you little brat." The man said in a heavy accent. Maddie didn't recognize the accent, but it didn't sound French.

"What?" She asked, uncertain. Really, what was there of worth in the green houses? Unless…

Was he talking about that experiment her and the boys had seen earlier that day? But why would he want that? It didn't seem of worth, unless he wanted to get it for his _girlfriend_ because of the colors, assuming he had a girlfriend anyways.

"A plant, what else you brat?" The man sneered, pushing her along. Maddie stalled, trying to buy some time.

"What type of plant?" She asked. "I can't read your mind and assume I know what plant you want." The man didn't seem amused.

"You'll know it when you see it." The man growled, and Maddie smirked to herself, another idea to buy some time appearing in her head.

Maddie led the man down the aisles, before stopping in front of one of the plants.

"There you go!" Maddie was trying her hardest not to laugh. "Blood roses, bred from normal roses and Venus Fly traps. These should be perfect for your girlfriend mister! Though, next time, you should probably knock on the door and ask for the flowers instead of breaking in to get what you want." If Maddie could have seen the man's eyebrow, she would have burst out laughing as it twitched spastically.

The man was furious; this girl who was way younger than him was mocking him! Who did she think he was?

"You little brat!" The man growled, preparing to fire at the girl for real. Maddie let out a shriek of terror, and then from behind one of the aisles a figure leaped at him, followed by another.

It was Zak and Jordan, with metal poles that Maddie could only assume were taken from support bars underneath the tables the plants were on.

Jordan's pole didn't make contact with the man, but Zak's did, making contact with the man's arm. Maddie took this chance while the man grabbed his arm to aim for a sweet spot that she knew would cause even more pain.

Maddie made contact, and Zak and Jordan couldn't help but grimacing while being thankful that they weren't in the man's spot.

"You little brat!" The man growled furiously. However, before the man could do anything, the sound of sirens filled the air.

The police had arrived.

"So, want to stay?" Maddie smirked. "Or do you want to go to jail like you deserve?" The man scoffed.

"Jail?" Maddie smirked.

"Boys," She said, and the boys swung their poles out at the man's knees.

However, the man was quicker than them and evaded the poles. The next thing any of the kids saw the man flying off with a jet pack on his back.

The boys and Maddie looked up at the hole in the green house ceiling, baffled. The boys held the poles slack in their hands, all three kids mouths open.

This day was just getting weirder.

And it didn't help much when the police shot the door to the green house down, causing the three kids to jump.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mo-om!" The three kids whined in unison as their respective mothers fussed over them after they told their tale for what seemed to be the fifth. "We're fine!" Of course, the mothers didn't believe it one bit.

"You could have been seriously hurt!" A woman with white hair scolded. This woman was Drew Saturday, Zak's mother. "Really, what were you thinking?"

"I'll tell you what they were thinking," A second mother reprimanded. "They weren't!" This mother had tan hair and angry gray eyes that looked like thunder heads getting ready to let loose a hurricane. Her name was Alicia Reich, Jordan's mother.

"Seriously boys," The third mother sighed, "And Madeline," She tacked on as well. "That was completely stupid and idiotic of you! One of you could've been killed! Or worse!" This woman was Maddie's mother. She had bright red hair and furious emerald eyes and she glared at Maddie the most. She was Shannon Finch.

"But we weren't hurt!" Zak protested. The other two nodded.

"And we were thinking!" Jordan added. Maddie nodded.

"We were thinking about the plants!" Maddie agreed. "Besides, I _thought-"_ She emphasized the word 'thought' "-that it was really brave and heroic that the boys came to save me!" If anybody had seen Maddie blushing, they took no concern.

"You're still grounded!" The mother's said firmly in unison. "One Month!" The kids whined and groaned at the unfairness of it.

Now they were going to have to stay at the dumb school dorms when their parents were away, for one whole month!

"But Mo-om!" The kids whined again, but to no avail. Their mothers would not be deterred from their punishments.

"Madeline, go to your room now." Shannon ordered her daughter. A heated look of fury was present in Maddie's eyes and Jordan and Zak subconsciously took a step away from their red head friend.

"It's Maddie," She snarled, glaring furiously at her mother before turning on her heel and storming out of the green house.

Right before she left the green house she screamed back to them,

"I hate you!" And the green house door was slammed shut.

Jordan and Zak sighed.

Maddie wasn't going to be in a good mood on Monday.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you guys liked the third chapter of the story! Oh, and if you like this AU story, I have another one I'm waiting on publishing with the description lurking on my profile. It's called **The Animal Whisperer** and that's all I'm going to tell you! ^-^

Please Read and Review!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	4. My Substitute Teacher, Leonidas Rook

Here's chapter 4 of **What If?**! ^_^ I hope you guys like it! ^_^

**Disclaimer: Only own the OC's, plot and story line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 4**

"Good morning class," Principal Hawthorne addressed Maddie's class that morning.

"Good morning Principal Hawthorne!" The class chanted back as was standard for addressing all their superiors when they said good morning, good afternoon, etc…

"I've come to tell you saddening news," Principal Hawthorne told the class, and all the kids looked at their female principal curiously. The same thought was running through their heads- What was wrong?

"Ms. Rosaline has been in an automobile accident and won't be back for the rest of the school year," Principal Hawthorne told the kids, and the kids in the class were sad- Ms. Rosaline was one of the nicest teachers in the school! What were they going to do without Ms. Rosaline?

"So, let me introduce you to your substitute for the rest of the year," Principal Hawthorne said, opening the classroom door, letting the kids' substitute in the classroom. "Mr. Leonidas Rook."

The man was tall, with black hair and black eyes that seemed to scrutinize every student, before locking with Maddie's sapphires. She froze when their eyes met, not knowing quite why. That man- he, he seemed familiar somehow, but how? How did she know him- from where?

When the man spoke, Maddie felt faint.

"You will call me Mr. Rook." The substitute said coldly, the kids nodding. "No Mr. R or Rookie or any other crud nicknames, it is Mr. Rook. Got it?"

It was the man that had tried broke into her house!

All color raced from her face, and Maddie fainted right then and there, at her desk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's waking up!"

"Keep it down Jordan, we don't want to be kicked out."

"Ugh," Maddie groaned, propping herself up, clutching her head as a head. "What happened?" Blinking her eyes, she took in her surroundings- she was in the school infirmary. "And why am I in the infirmary?"

"You fainted," Zak supplied, helping Maddie sit up on the infirmary bed she had been lying on.

"I did?" She murmured, closing her eyes and scrunching u her nose as a headache hit her full force. "Yuck, it feels like my head was run over by a ten ton hippopotamus."

"Your head slammed onto the floor after you fainted." Jordan said. "Apparently when you fainted you just fell out of your chair. We could hear the girl that sits next to you, Cathy, from all the way down in Ms. Hetzels' room she was so loud. Why did you faint anyways? You're not the type to faint without a reason." Maddie closed her eyes even further, trying to will the headache away. When that didn't work, Zak seemed to magically produce a Tylenol and a cup of water out of thin air.

"Thanks," Maddie accepted the Tylenol and water from Zak, taking the medicine that would relieve her of her splitting headache. After she took it, Jordan asked his question again.

"Well?" Jordan asked, and Maddie scanned her mind, trying to figure out why she fainted in the first place. Then, it hit her full force like a train coming to a crash stop.

"The substitute!" She gasped, and Zak and Jordan snickered.

"I don't blame you Maddie," Jordan snickered. "With that kind of face, who wouldn't faint? I bet he has the scariest face on Halloween- without a mask." Maddie shook her head as the boys laugh.

"No, I mean the substitute," Maddie interrupted, "The substitute was the one that broke into my house Friday!" The boys stopped their laughing and stared at her, like asking if she was crazy.

"Are you sure Maddie?" Zak asked. "Are you sure that fall didn't give you a concussion? Should I get the nurse?" Zak went to get up off the side of her infirmary bed to go get the nurse, but Maddie grabbed his arm.

"I'm sure," She hissed. "His voice- that's how I could tell." The boys exchanged looks and looked at Maddie worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked, and Maddie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." Maddie replied. "He talked to me Friday night- saying that I knew what he was looking for. Whatever he is here for, I have a bad feeling it's about us three." Jordan sighed.

"Maddie, aren't you being just a _little_ theatrical about this?" He asked the redhead, emphasizing the word 'little'. Maddie shook her head.

"No, I'm not!" Maddie protested. "Look, he came to my house- he probably wanted that weird blue and pink plant in the greenhouse. What we need to find out is why." Jordan looked at Maddie like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" He asked, and Maddie nodded. Then, with a smile, he smirked. "Well, you're not leaving me out."

"Same here," Zak agreed, putting his hand in, Maddie and Jordan putting their hands on his. "All for one, one for all, right?" The kids nodded.

"But what are we going to do?" Jordan asked. "I mean, we don't even know for sure if Mr. Rook really did break into Maddie's house- not that I doubt you Maddie," He added after receiving a glare from said redhead. "And, we're all grounded for one month! That means we're going to be stuck at the school when our parents are gone for trips. And I'm pretty sure that Mr. Rook isn't going to wait until we're ungrounded to make his next attempt." Maddie smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Maddie replied. "He didn't know where the plant was last time- and as long as he doesn't know, he won't be able to make any successful attempts until I'm off grounding- he'll need somebody to actually show him where the plant is. And, as I'm grounded, I can't go in the green house until I'm off grounding. So, there's milestone number one, blocking him. Milestone number two would be you Jordan." Jordan looked surprised.

"Me?" He gaped. "How?" Maddie laughed.

"Because," Zak said, catching on, "Your parents have snakes. I think I know where Maddie is going with all of this." Jordan looked confusedly back and forth between Zak and Maddie.

"What?" He asked, and the two looked at him with grim expressions.

"I think Maddie's implying," Zak said grimly. "That the things that Argost talks about on Weird World are true."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wow, we're actually moving into the plot, and it's only the fourth chapter! *clutches heart* So, yeah, wow... Van Rook as a teacher... Maddie fainting... Yeah... Dots... XP Did you guys like the chapter?

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think?

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	5. Fainting Spells

Hey, I'm back with the fifth chapter of **What If?** and I'm glad everybody is loving it so far! ^______^ Please read the chappie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 5**

"You're kidding right?" Jordan asked, not believing it.

"Well," Maddie said, leaning against the head of the bed she was residing on in the infirmary. "I don't mean literally. I mean like, Rookie believes they're real, but they're more than likely not. Still, we can't let him do this!" Zak and Jordan nodded, and the kids put their hands together.

"We're a team from right now." Maddie stated. "Despite us being grounded, we're still going to keep in contact. We need to concoct a plan to make sure this freak doesn't get a hold on anything that could potentially be dangerous. Alright?" The boys nodded, and Maddie smirked.

"Alright," She said. "Let's get this ball on the roll!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Maddie!" A brunette crowed. "I'm so happy you're okay! You really freaked me out when you just fainted during class! And Kelly. Kelly and I were both so worried!" Maddie gave a weak smile as she walked down the school hall with the girl who was on her way back from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Cathy," Maddie apologized. "The nurse told me it was probably just some weird food poisoning from this mornings' breakfast." A worried look came to Cathy's face.

"Really? Oh my god, I'm so sorry Maddie!" Cathy started crying in the middle of the hall. "I'm sorry! I was on cooking duty this morning with my mom for cooking breakfast for students. I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Maddie shook her head and placed a hand on the other girls' shoulder.

"No it's not." Maddie tried reassuring the distraught brunette. "I- uh, ate breakfast at home. I had nothing to do with the schools' breakfast." Cathy took a huge gulp of air, forcing herself to calm down.

"Really?" Cathy sniffled. "Or are you just lying to make me feel better? Please don't lie to me Maddie! You really had me worried! We all thought you had, like gone into a coma or something! Even Mr. Rook seemed worried about you!"'

Maddie froze, feeling color start to drain from her face, a dizzying feeling taking her over.

"Maddie?" Cathy said. "Are you okay?"

Her knees felt weak, like they were going to give out. She suddenly regretted not taking up Zak's offer of walking her back to class. She slumped to the floor struggling to stay conscious.

Maddie faintly heard Cathy screaming for help, but that didn't matter, she was struggling to stay conscious, and started to distract herself by thinking on a particular subject- fainting.

Why was the very thought of something about Rookie made her faint? She knew it was definitely **NOT** because she liked him. That was disgusting- he was, like, thirty years older than her! Besides, she liked somebody else.

But seriously, why did she faint? She just didn't get it. Was there something wrong with her? If so, what? She didn't understand, yet she wanted to. Was it just because she was really just sick and it was showing itself by making her faint? Who knew?

"Maddie!" Cathy cried. "Maddie stay awake!" But Maddie couldn't- her grip with reality was slipping.

And Maddie's eyes fell shut as the red head dropped to the floor, unconscious once again, with Cathy screaming for help, not knowing what to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was dark when Maddie regained consciousness, and it took her a few moments to realize that she was back in the infirmary, and the clock on the wall read quarter 'til midnight. Maddie flopped back onto the bed with a huge sigh and groan. What was wrong with her? Why was she fainting?

Not getting her answers out of seemingly nowhere like the people in TV shows, movies, and books, Maddie groaned once more and shut her eyes and forced herself to sleep- fainting really just taxed the body and gave it no real sleep after all. Yet, before she fell asleep, she had one thought lingering on her mind-

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Maddie, Jordan was the next to fall under the mysterious fainting spells.

They had been in class, taking care of their animal environments- for science they were raising frogs and observing them -when it had happened. Jordan just collapsed for no reason- sort of like Maddie did the second time she fainted.

And of course it panicked all the kids in the class. They all started thinking that whatever Maddie had was contagious and that they all were going to die. Yeah. Typical fifth grade actions.

Yet, it still surprised Maddie that morning when one of her two best friends appeared in a bed next to her in the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jordan?!" Maddie yelped, noticing her unconscious friend on the bed next to her. What was going on? What was wrong with him?

Jordan gave a soft groan and sat up in the infirmary bed, and gave a weak look around.

"Dude!" He exclaimed finally. "I'm in the infirmary? Why?" Maddie shrugged.

"I was hoping you could tell me that Jordan." Maddie replied. Jordan sighed.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Jordan said, looking down at the infirmary bed. "I just remember that it had been science class and we were taking care of our animal environments when I just felt dizzy all of a sudden. Then, I woke up here talking to you." Maddie nodded.

"I have a feeling something's happening to us, but I don't know what or if I'm even right." Maddie said thoughtfully, finger tapping on her chin as she thought.

"What is it?" Jordan asked, and Maddie shook her head.

"I'm not saying until I'm absolutely sure." She told Jordan. "That way I can be sure I'm at least partly right." Jordan gave a confused look to Maddie, but she just shrugged off, and stared up at the clock. It was bound to happen sometime, just when?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All in all, after the other two fell, it didn't take long for the trio's leader to fall.

At least the other two were _somewhat_ safe with their fainting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, why are the kids fainting? First one to guess correctly gets a cookie!! XP

Please Read and Review and Tell me what you think!!!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	6. How To Scandalize The Nurse

Chapter 6 is up!!! Skleeee!!!! XP Hope you guys are as happy as the authoress is!!!! ^__^ Please read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 6**

It was recess, and Zak was bored. Bored and Lonely. Both Maddie and Jordan were in the infirmary, having had mysterious fainting spells. It had the fifth grade in an uproar, and everybody seemed to be convinced that he was going to fall victim next. Mainly because he was always hanging out with Maddie and Jordan.

But, just because he was bored and lonely didn't mean he couldn't try and have fun. It was recess! You were supposed to have fun, not be bored and lonely. There was a ton of kids having recess, it wasn't like he couldn't jump into some game. Yet, he missed what he, Jordan, and Maddie did everyday at recess.

They would always race through the equipment, trying to be the first to get through it all. Originally, it had just been him and Jordan, before they met Maddie.

Maddie had transferred here from some ritzy all girl's boarding school in fourth grade for apparently being too rough. Because of that rumor, almost nobody wanted to be friends with her. And of course, Maddie had been all too welcome to try and disprove the rumor. However, halfway through the year she gave up, deciding the cause hopeless.

Of course, Zak had to approach her and invite her to play with them, saying she looked lonely. Maddie had hesitantly agreed to join him and Jordan, afraid that it had just been some ploy to make her seem like even more a freak than she had already been deemed. Yet the boys had been nice to her, and they had made fast friends, and became like peanut butter and jelly- always together, no matter what.

Well, that was, until now. Jordan and Maddie were in the infirmary, and he wasn't allowed in there for some reason. Zak bet it was because Maddie's parents were blaming him for their daughter fainting. Zak found that dumb- he wasn't anywhere near Maddie either time she fainted!

"Zak? Zak are you alright?" Cathy's voice rang up from below Zak. Zak looked down at Cathy, seeing her upside down. For a moment he nearly panicked, before remembering where he was. He was hanging upside down from the monkey bars on the playground.

"Yeah, why?" Zak asked Cathy, and her face blushed crimson.

"Ah, well," Cathy stuttered. "It's just that you seemed kind of lonely without Maddie or Jor… dan?" Cathy gave Zak an odd look, panic starting to spread through her body.

"Zak, I think you should get down now." Cathy told him, fear evident in her voice. Zak's face was losing all color, and to Kelly, she thought he was going to faint.

"Zak?" She said when he didn't answer. She was frightened- was it possible for someone to die from falling off the monkey bars? "Zak?!"

Zak's legs started to slip from the monkey bars and as he fell Cathy began to scream bloody murder for the third time in two days.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dude, you look horrible!" Jordan exclaimed as Zak woke up. Zak groaned, hand going to his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned. He felt like he had been run over by a ten ton tractor trailer.

"You, my dear Zak," Maddie was grinning, and Zak knew this couldn't be good. "Fell from the monkey bars and caused Cathy to have a panic attack. You dislocated your shoulder, and the nurse wants you to be kept under observation just in case you have a concussion." It was then Zak noticed that his arm was in a sling.

"Aw man!" Zak whined. "My parents are so going to kill me now!" Zak was on the bed directly to the left of the window in the infirmary, with Maddie right next to him and Jordan on the other side of Maddie.

"Look, boys," Maddie said, sitting up straighter in her infirmary bed. "We have bigger things to worry about." The boys sat up and looked at the red head.

"Like what?" Jordan asked, and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Like," She answered. "Why we all fainted for no reason." Zak nodded.

"Yeah, I don't get that either," He agreed. "There's really nothing to distinguish something. We're all different races, ate different things at meals, etc… Really the only thing that connects us is that all three of us are eleven and we were at Maddie's house on Friday." The kids nodded. Maddie looked thoughtful.

"I still have my lap top," She said. "We could start with stuff that happened the year we were born." Jordan and Zak looked at Maddie confused as she reached down and opened her backpack, pulling out a black lap top with a red rose on the front. She opened it and turned it on.

"Why the year we were born?" Jordan asked. "Shouldn't we think of looking up that Leonidas guy or whatever he's called?" Zak nodded in agreement, and Maddie sighed as she logged on and clicked on the internet.

"If this was your lap top, I'd let you call the shots," Maddie told them sharply. "But, as it is mine, I call the shots. Got it?" The boys nodded and Maddie searched the year the kids had been born.

"Let's see…" Maddie said as the boys leaned over towards her bed to see onto the lap top. When that didn't work, they got off their beds and crowded onto hers.

"I don't think it has to do anything with the world's largest meatball," Zak said, eyes jumping over the picture of a disgustingly huge ball of meat.

"Same with a new discovery of some weird type of beetles in the south pacific," Jordan agreed.

"Ditto with the first half-horse half-wolf offspring." Maddie clicked to the next page. IT showed just as much promise as the first, and Maddie was about to click to the next page when something caught her eye.

"Huh?" Zak said. "What's that?" He pointed to the same title that Maddie had spotted.

"I have no idea," She breathed, mouse moving to click on it. She was about to press the button on the mouse to see what was inside it when the nurse came bustling in.

"Jordan! Zak!" The nurse was scandalized. "You two should be back in bed! And Madeline, put that lap top away!" Maddie scowled at the use of her full name, but deftly and subtly saved the page to her favorites and shut the lap top down.

"But we are in bed!" Jordan protested, and the nurse seemed even more scandalized.

"In your own beds!"She yelped, and Jordan and Zak slid off of Maddie's bed and got back onto their own beds. Sheesh, old people.

Maddie let out a soft giggle as she put her lap top back into her backpack.

"Hey!" Zak said, trying not to shout so he wouldn't anger the nurse. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking." Maddie said, giggling even harder.

"About what?" Jordan asked, and Maddie giggled even worse, the giggles gaining in number as the nurse shouted,

"No laughing!" Maddie grinned and tried to stop her giggles, but couldn't.

"Well?" Zak asked. "Breathe, Maddie, breathe!" Maddi sucked in a huge breath through her mouth as she giggled even more. She took another deep breath, and finally calmed her giggles.

"Well?" The boys asked her, impatient.

"Oh, just ways to scandalize the nurse." She said, and the boys started snickering. They then started talking of different ways to scandalize the nurse, even though they knew none of the ideas would work, besides letting Zak and Jordan sit on Maddie's bed again.

And yet, even as they talked, none of them could get the thoughts of that sight they had seen out of their heads.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There's chapter 6 ^_^ I've had some people ask me about Zak's powers, and things like, will he have them and such. And, all the authoress can say about that is read and find out for yourselves. *smirks*

Please Read and Review and tell Paw-Chan what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	7. Parseltongue of Kur

I'm back with lucky number seven! ^_^ Read the chapter, please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 7**

"Psst, Zak!"Maddie whispered to the bed next to her. "Wake up! You to Jordan!" As Jordan and Zak awoke from their sleep, Maddie pulled out her lap top again and started it up.

"Wh-what?" Jordan drawled, voice thick with sleep.

"Just get over here, you idiot," Maddie ordered, and Zak slipped off of his bed and sidled up onto Maddie's, Jordan doing the same thing, getting o her bed just as the internet browser appeared on her computer screen. She skillfully moved her mouse to the favorites and clicked on the last thing she added.

"Why did you wake us up Maddie?" Zak yawned, before noticing the search page.

"We're continuing our search from earlier that that airhead of a nurse made us stop," Maddie told them, scrolling down the screen before finding the last thing her mouse had hovered over before she had had to shut it down.

"Isn't that a-?!" Jordan started before Maddie's hand was slapped over his mouth.

"Yes, it is," She growled low, before releasing his mouth and pressing on the link.

It was a link to a government website, and as much as Maddie hated to admit it, it was their best lead right then.

"Let's see…" Maddie murmured, and the three all had their heads together, looking at the bright computer screen in the dark infirmary.

"What is it talking about?" Both boys' whispered into opposite ears on Maddie's head. The boys' were unsure of what it said on the page, but they knew that if anybody was going to know what it said, it would be Maddie. She was awesome like that with computers. She could hack into any site with little effort. Jordan and Zak had tried before to give up plants to go with hacking, but Maddie refused. She loved her plants too much to give them up for anything- even higher wage.

"This may be it," Maddie whispered, clicking on one of the links on the site, causing the room to go completely black before the light from the screen reappeared. "This could be the answer to our mysterious fainting spells."

It was a picture of a stone. It didn't look like their answer.

"That doesn't look like an answer to me!" Jordan protested quietly, and Zak took the liberty of asking the question that was on both of their minds.

"What is that?" Zak whispered to their friend. Maddie looked at the computer screen and said simply,

"That's the Kur Stone."

And none of the three knew what sort of trouble they were getting themselves into with just that one sentence.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Remember," Maddie reminded the boys after they were released from the infirmary the next day to go home. They were still in the infirmary, finishing up their conversation from last night. "Look up everything and anything- find out anything and everything you can about the Kur Stone, got it?" The boys nodded, and Maddie tacked on something else to the end of it, to be safe.

"Don't let your parents know," She advised. "We don't know what the Kur Stone may be, but I have a feeling that it's something we don't want our parents to find out that we're looking up. Got it?" The boys nodded, and Maddie nodded as well as she swung her feet off the side of the infirmary bed that had been her home for two days and grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright then," She said, heading for the door. "I'll see you guys later." She left the room.

And Maddie was gone.

"I should go to," Zak said, and heaved himself off of the bed and grabbed his back pack and awkwardly put it over one of his shoulders with one hand, leaving Jordan behind, all by his lonesome. He gave an awkward one handed wave, and he too, was gone.

"I should go to," Jordan muttered to no one in particular, getting up. He was about to pick up his back pack when a flash of green from the window caught his attention. Jordan hopped over to the window, to see a Gartner Snake lying there. He smiled and picked up the snake,

"Hey little guy," He cooed. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"_Put me down, you infernal mongrel!_" A voice seemed to hiss in his mind, and Jordan let out a small yelp and the snake fell from his hands.

"W-who was that?" Jordan asked, his voice small.

"_Down here, you idiotic bafoon!_" The voice hissed angrily. Jordan jumped and looked down at his feet, where the Gartner snake was glaring angrily up at him, hissing.

"Wait- you said that?!" Jordan was freaking. Please let this be a freaky dream, please let this be a freaky dream…

"_Yes you idiotic child of the time of Kur!_" The snake hissed angrily. "_The snake at your feet, Parseltongue of Kur!_" Jordan knelt down beside the snake, and looked it in its angry yellow slitted eyes.

"Wait," He said, processing what the snake was saying. "Did you say Kur? As in, the Kur Stone?" The snake looked up at him.

"_Yes, boy._" The snake seemed to growl as it hissed. A thought was beginning to form in Jordan's head.

"Do you have a name?" Jordan asked the snake, and it seemed taken aback before it responded.

"_Yes,_" The snake told Jordan. "_It's Riku._" Jordan smiled.

"Well, Riku," Jordan asked him. "How would you feel about coming home with me? My parents raise and study snakes- you'd fit right in." Jordan scored two for two as the snake- Riku -was again taken aback by his question. Finally, Riku settled himself, and responded.

"_What have I got to lose?_" Riku asked, and Jordan picked him up again.

"_Hey, watch it!_" Riku protested as he was placed into Jordan's back pack. Jordan only chuckled lightly as he zipped the snake inside.

This might be really strange, but Jordan found it kind of cool.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And the plot thickens! And, yeah, I was reading some Kingdom Hearts fanfics as I typed, thus the name _Riku_ for the snake. I thought it fit him better. Besides, it was between that name and Marluxia, and Marluxia is just... ugh... *shudders*

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


	8. Overseer of the Great Garden

Heh, took me long enough, right? Sorry. I've had all my other stories to work on, then all my extra-curricular activities and honors classes, and I'm just swamped. Updates are going to be few and far between, sad to say. But, read the chapter, and I'll do my best to get the next up as soon as possible!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Secret Saturdays**

**Chapter 8**

Sighing, Maddie took a deep breath as she leant against a pane of glass in the green house. Her breath came out in a white cloud, and she shivered slightly, and rubbed her hands against her bare arms, trying to keep warm. Maddie was in green house G-14, and it was one of the more cool climates. This was the green house that her parents kept the plants they were trying to get to become resistant to cold climates in.

Taking a brisk walk through the aisles, Maddie decided to check on the plants seeing as she had nothing better to do. Most the plants were moderately healthy, so Maddie left them be. But, she passed one plant, and stopped and backtracked to it.

The poor plant was dying! If not dying, then already dead. It looked like it was already decaying to Maddie as she looked at the poor thing, tears in her eyes. Snatching up the tag, Maddie looked at the test temperature for the plant.

107.7 Degrees Fahrenheit. Maddie bit her lip, trying to think of the conversion of Fahrenheit to Celsius. She wasn't overly familiar with Fahrenheit, living with Celsius most her life. The equation was… C = (F-32)/18, so 107.7 would be there in place of F… It would be 75.7/18, which would come out to be… about 4.21 degrees Celsius? That didn't sound right…

Maybe the equation was C = (F-32)x5/9. With 107.7 in for F, the equation would be C = (107.7-32)x5/9, and the decimal of 5/9 was .5556, so it would then be C = (107.7-32)x.5556. 107.7 minus 32 would still be 75.7, reducing the equation to C = 75.7x.5556. 75.7 times .5556 was about 42.1 degrees Celsius… That didn't seem right either, seeing as the decimal had only moved over one place, but Maddie knew that it was definitely not 42.1 degrees in here- it was more like below 0.

So why was a plant that needed to be in green house A-03 down in green house G-14? Sighing, Maddie picked up the plant, fully intending to take it down to the correct green house in a pathetic attempt to save its life.

Maddie sighed as she began the long trek to A-03. Her parents could be so airheaded sometimes! Either that or they did it on purpose. But why would they want to intentionally kill a plant? Her parents weren't like that! They loved plants.

Sighing once more, Maddie placed the plant on an empty table in A-03. Turning her back to it, Maddie placed her head against the warm pane of glass of the green house. Why would her parents want to kill a plant?

"_Mm-hmm I'm so tired._" A high-pitched voice yawned. Maddie jumped, and turned to the voice.

It was the plant! Well, not really the plant, but something under the big… bushy… green? leaves of the plant? What was that about? Hadn't the plant just been dead?

"_Hm? Who is this?_" The voice tinkled, and the leaves moved revealing a small girl about five inches tall with a bright green dress on and pitch black hair and silver eyes. Dark brown sticks were coming out of her back, creating the illusion of wings.

"Who am I?" Maddie asked, a bit shocked. "Who are you?" The girl laughed, as it got to her knees, beckoning a small spider towards her. The spider came, and crowled onto the sticks coming out of the girls back, spinning webs onto them, creating wings. The girl tested them once before flying up in front of Maddie.

"_I am Noemi, young overseer of the Great Garden._" The Fairy smiled, dipping a curtsy. "_Thank you so much for bringing me from that horrible place. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep the poor plant alive much longer._" Noemi smiled sadly as she flew down and stroked the now-lush leaves of the plant.

"So, you look after a great garden?" Maddie asked, confused. "What type of garden?" Noemi laughed, her voice as bells.

"_Please, don't flatter me._" Noemi asked, dipping another curtsy. "_A young fairy like me is nowhere near skilled enough to look after and handle the plants in the Great Garden with such finesse as yourself, young overseer._" Maddie gasped and bit her lip.

"Me? You mean I oversee the Great Garden? Since when?" Maddie asked the fairy. Noemi laughed.

"_It has always been your destiny to oversee the Great Garden,_" Noemi replied. "_Once Kur reawakens and comes to full strength, it is the fairies duties to escort the young overseer to the Garden, so she may bring the Garden to life and start the apothecary back up, so we may prepare the medicines needed for the war._" Maddie jumped.

"War?" She asked, frightened. "What war?" Noemi gave a sad smile.

"_The war that will begin soon._" She replied. "_While Kur is a being of good, sealing himself away so the world can be at peace, there are people who want to use Kur for evil._" Maddie scowled, face turning dark.

"Rookie." Maddie growled, but Noemi shook her head.

"_No, Rook is just a puppet in the scheme._" Noemi contradicted. "_There is someone else, behind the scenes, that is controlling everybody._"

"Who?" Maddie wanted to know. "Who is it?" Noemi shook her head.

"_I am not allowed to say, young overseer._" Noemi answered. "_I must leave now. Keep the plant alive, and it will help you in the future._" Maddie looked at the plant.

"How? And where are you going?" Noemi gave a soft smile.

"_I'm due back in the Great Garden,_" Noemi answered. "_I will be back, I just have things I need to take care of myself. Until then, young overseer._" And Noemi disappeared in a flash of light.

Maddie sighed, and picked up the plant before resolving to take it to her room so her parents couldn't nearly kill it again, then planning on calling Zak and Jordan.

Maddie was barely three steps out of the green house before she remembered that she was grounded and not allowed to use the phone.

Growling, she stomped to her room, resolving to figuring out the lock on her TV and then watching as much Weird World as she wanted.

Stupid Parents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Good Chapter? Bad Chapter? I want to kill Paw-Chan sort of Chapter?

Please tell me what you thought!

~~Paw~Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
